Somebody Help Me Through This Nightmare
by ClockworkAngel98
Summary: Willow is haunted by her past but will it jeopardise her future?


Somebody Help Me Through This Nightmare

_Her dark hair whipped around her and through raven eyes she watched as the blond squirmed away from her in terror. The witch laughed viciously and floated after the weakling. Nothing and no one could stop her not now she was fuelled with the power of a thousand burning suns, a hundred crumbling planets and the blackest of magicks. _

"_Come on baby, no need to run." The witch grinned maliciously and shot a bolt of lightning at the blonde's feet, she yelped and scrambled to get up._

"_Willow, please don't do this!" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she looked up at the woman, choosing not to look in her midnight eyes. _

"_Don't do what Tara? We're just having a little fun." Another sickening smile stretched at her dark, thin lips and the black veins protruding from her face morphed with the expression._

"_Fun? Willow what is wrong with you?" Tara wailed, this was not the woman she loved, it couldn't be._

"_Nothing's wrong with me and for your information I am Willow, actually no I'm what Willow could have been." The witch's hand shot out and Tara stopped dead._

_Willow crooked her finger and Tara was lifted off the ground. The blonde Wicca tried to struggle but to no avail. Willow's power was just too strong. Tara gulped as more tears made tracks down her cheeks. She whimpered as she came face-to-face with her once lover. The blonde turned away, not wanting to look at Willow's pale face and eyes that resembled pools of onyx. "Come on baby, look at me." Tara did not listen "I said look at me." As Willow growled Tara's head snapped up of its own accord and she was faced with the horror that floated before her._

_Willow's pale and elegant fingers grasped around Tara's neck and the Wicca gasped in surprise, letting out much needed air. "That's better, now sweetie how do you like this game?" The corner of the dark witch's mouth curved up in a sinister smirk. Tara croaked out_

"_I-I-I-" Willow tightened her grip on her lover's neck_

"_Speak up dear can't hear you!"_

"_W-w-why are y-you do-doing this-s?" Tara gasped as her eyes popped; her face was beginning to redden as she ran out of air._

"_Because it's fun silly, feeling the life pour out of people, the look of shock and horror on their face as you relish the moment, it's fantastic." She grinned again "I would suggest you try it sometime but I don't think that's gonna happen." _

"_P-p-p-please Willow!" The dark witch's nails dug into Tara's neck as she begged and fresh tears cascaded from her eyes and mixed with the blood flowing onto her blouse._

"_Please what?"_

"_P-p-please…" Tara tried again but Willow cut her off._

"_Bored now." The dark witch removed her grip on the blonde's neck and with a flick of her wrist a thin line etched its way across Tara's pale neck and she watched as the life ebbed from her blue eyes in unremorseful glee and-_

"Tara!" Willow screamed and jumped up from the bed, sweat drenched her body and her damp red hair stuck to her pale skin. A light was flicked on and warm yellow light spread across the room. Willow's eyes snapped over to the source and saw the blonde head raised up from the cream pillows. Blue eyes full of concern and full lips open in an unasked question. "Tara!" She exclaimed again and scrambled across the bed to her lover. The redhead wrapped her arms around the other girl tightly and buried her face in her neck.

"Willow baby, w-what's wrong?" Tara asked concern laced in her voice and kissed the top of Willow's head. She reached out and pushed Willow's chin up so she could look her in the eye. "Tell me." Tears spilled from the redhead's eyes and she pressed her lips to Tara's

"I- I had a nightmare, I was…evil again and I came after you and…" Willow's face crumpled again and she wept into Tara's shoulder. The blonde hushed her cries and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm right here, I'm okay."

Tara sighed, after Warren had shot her she had died, but after the paramedics came for Buffy one stayed behind. He had spotted the hole in the upstairs window that the bullet had left and gone into the room to check it out. The paramedic had found her and with the help of a defibrillator brought her back; another ambulance had come and taken her to the hospital. The bullet had been removed and after Xander had left Buffy to find a rope he had gone back to the hospital to check if Tara had been admitted- as a body. He was surprised and thrilled to find her alive and immediately come to check if she was okay.

Tara had been concerned as to where Willow was and Xander had explained everything, after that he had confronted the dark and told her how much he loved her and stopped the impending apocalypse afterwards he told her the news. Tara was alive and once again Willow broke down and rushed to the hospital to find her love alive and recovering. She never left the hospital once until Tara had recovered.

The blonde Wicca smiled to herself and continued to rub her lover's back comfortingly.

"I thought I'd lost you." Willow whimpered and sat back; looking up at Tara, green eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You'll never lose me, because you will always find me." Tara smiled and Willow pressed her lips against hers again, falling into Tara's open arms and reassuring embrace.


End file.
